Music is What Feelings Sound Like
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Series of Brittana songfics! Second Chapter! I Do by Colbie Caillet
1. Chapter 1

**Music is what feelings sound like**

Fighting My Way Back to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the idea! **

Song is By: After Midnight Project

A/N: This is my first Glee story! I have another series like this one with Pretty Little Liars, but I decided to start also writing for my new obsession glee! I just hit shuffle on my itunes, and whatever song comes on then I try and write a oneshot with it! So if you guys like this let me know and I'll write more

* * *

**Standing on the corner in the city**

**It's feeling like prison**

**Tried to hold us both but you got away**

Santana stood outside at the bus stop, waiting patiently for the bus to arrive. It was below freezing outside, and she felt like she had frostbite just about everywhere, but she didn't care. She stood; waiting. She pulled her small jacket closer to her shaking frame, trying to generate as much heat as possible. She had been living in Los Angeles for about a month and she was getting used to their warm weather. She had never been a fan of the cold, it made her grumpy. But still she stood; waiting. Her mind began to wonder to the reason as to why she was standing here in this miserable position. _Brittany. _

_Santana and Brittany sat in the back of the choir room, during Glee. Rachel and Finn were up singing one of their, many duets. Which of course meant Santana was in her own world, paying no attention to what they were singing. She hated Berry and even though she had admitted that her voice was wonderful; she was getting tired of listening to it all the time. Rachel had pretty much every solo, and her and Frankinteen had pretty much all the duets. _

_She wanted to have a solo, or even a duet. Brittany had asked her a couple of months ago, and she knew she should have said yes. They had the same fantasy during the dentist and they were awesome together. Their voiced meshed together and became one; perfectly synced together. Just like the two of them. They were perfect for each other. Santana knew this, she just had a hard time admitting it. She had finally admitted it to herself that she was meant to be with Brittany, she just hadn't told anyone else; including the blonde. _

_The two finally finish their solo just as Sue makes her way into the doorway, calling for Mr. Shue. He groans, but turns to her and smiles, walking out into the hallway. Santana turns to Brittany who has a distant look on her face as she stared at the front of the room. She was thinking about something; Santana knew that much. She just wasn't sure what. Sometimes if was the smallest things like ducks, and sometimes she would think about major things, like love and her future. "Britt?" She asks, making the blonde look over at her, offering her a sweet smile. "What you thinking about?" She asks curiously, letting her legs swing back and forth in the chair. _

"_What if the hokey poky is really what it's all about?" She asks turning to look at Santana. Her face was dead serious and Santana couldn't help but let out a small laugh, shaking her head. She chooses to ignore the question and offers her pinkie out to Brittany making her smile, and wrap her pinkie around her own. _

_They feel a shadow over them and Santana looks up to see Puck standing over them; his signature smirk attached to his face. _

"_Me, you, breadstix, tonight." He states looking at Santana with a grin, pointing between the two of them. "What'ya say?" He asks, folding his arms over his chest. _

_Santana looks over at Brittany who is giving her a 'you better not' look. Santana inwardly groans and looks back to Puck. She knew if she said yes to him she wouldn't be getting any from Brittany, and she'd be in the dog house for weeks. Just like she had been when she told her she didn't want to sing the duet. But she also knew if she told Puck no her reputation, would suffer tremendously. "Okay." She says, quietly. She feels Brittany's pinkie unwrap from her own as the blonde storms out of the room, slamming it behind her, just as Mr. Shue walks back in making him looking confused. "Brittany!" Santana shouts, racing out the door after, not caring about the odd looks the glee members were giving her. _

**I could have been a lover, could have been a fighter**

**But I didn't know how**

**And every time you cried I had nothing to say**

_She runs into the hallway and spots Brittany sitting on the floor against her locker, crying. She slowly walks over and bends down beside her. "Britt what's wrong?" She asks, although she already knew the answer. _

"_Nothing." Brittany says, shaking her head. _

_Santana knew she was lying, and she knew what was wrong, but she persisted on getting the blonde to say it. "Britt, tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it unless you tell me." She states placing her hand on the blonde's shoulders. _

_Brittany lets out a sniffle and looks over at her best friend. "I don't want you to go out with Puck." She says, sadly. Santana swore she felt her heart break with every word spoken from the blonde. She hated making Brittany feel this way. She just wished she could be brave and admit to everyone how she felt about the blonde; but she wasn't. _

"_You know we had an agreement." She sighs, running her free hand through her hair. After they had made up after the duet mishap, they had agreed for reputation sakes that they should continue and date guys, and keep them a secret. _

"_Fuck the agreement!" Brittany finally yells, standing up, making Santana almost jump out of her skin. She had never heard Brittany yell, nor curse. She knew she had really hurt the blonde this time. Santana quickly stands up, getting to Brittany's level. She reaches out and grabs her hands and tries getting her to look at her, but the blonde wasn't having it. Something more important on the floor had her attention. _

"_B, you know that I care about you, and that I want to be with you." Santana says, as the blonde slowly looks up at her for a moment, before looking back down. _

"_Then prove it." She finally says quietly, looking up at Santana, meeting her dark eyes. Brown on blue. Santana opens her mouth to say something, but then gets interrupted by a voice behind her. _

"_What's going on?" She hears Rachel's voice say making her turn to look behind her where she saw Rachel and all the other glee kids filling the hallway, looking at them confused. "Brittany are you okay?" She asks moving her gaze to the blonde beside her. _

"_Tell them." Brittany whispers to Santana, making Santana's eyes widen as she looks back at the blonde who was looking at her expectantly. This was what she meant by prove it. She had to declare her love for the blonde in front of all the glee kids; and probably the whole school. But she didn't know if she could do that. She wanted to so bad, but she just couldn't. _

"_Tell us what?" Quinn asks, looking at the girls curiously. Santana moves her down to her feet and after a moment Brittany realizes she wasn't going to say anything. She lets out a sigh and punches the locker next to Santana's head, making her and the other glee club members jump in surprise. Nobody had ever seen Brittany angry. She looks at the Latina one more time before storming down the hallway. Leaving everyone stunned. _

**But I'm coming back**

**Holding you to your words**

**You said All I had to do is try**

_Santana makes her way into the Cheerio's locker room later that day, finding it empty; thankfully. After Brittany had stormed off all the gleeks had ganged up on her demanding what she did. Like she always was the one at fault or something; which to be honest she was. She didn't tell them though. She just grabbed her things and stormed off in the opposite direction of Brittany. And now here she was. _

_She sat down on the bench in front of her locker, and looked up at her name on it, and Brittany's name on the one right beside it. She was pretty sure she had lost Brittany for good this time. She had lost her once, and almost didn't get her back, and was positive this was the last strand for the blonde. She was so mad at herself, why couldn't she just admit that she loved Brittany? How hard was that? Everyone feared her in school and was pretty positive that nobody would say anything to her out of fear, but she was scared. That was another thing she would never admit. Brittany just thought she was embarrassed or ashamed about their relationship, but really she was scared. _

_She hears sniffling coming from the bathrooms, and she already knows it's Brittany. She debates on weather or not she should go and talk to her or leave her alone. Before she even decided her feet were already moving for her and she found herself standing in front of Brittany who was curled up on the tile floor by the sink. Santana got a paper towel and bent down beside Brittany. "Here." She says, putting it in front of the blonde's runny noise. Brittany cranes her neck forward and with Santana's help blows her nose. Santana discards the paper towel and crosses her legs sitting in front of Brittany, who had yet to look at her, but she wasn't screaming at her so that was good right? "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Santana states as tears begin filling her eyes. She quickly tried to rid them away before Brittany could see, but she was too late, Brittany was looking up at her. _

"_Why couldn't you just do it?" Brittany asks; her voice broken and hoarse from crying. _

"_Because, Britt. We live in Lima Ohio! Gay people aren't accepted here. We'd get a slushie facial everyday." She states, as Brittany just sighs. It was more of an annoyed sigh rather than a yeah you're right sigh. "You see all the shit Kurt goes through. I don't want you having to go through it too." She states. She slowly reaches for Brittany's hand and grasp it firmly, so that Brittany wouldn't pull away. _

"_Do you want to be with me?" Brittany asks, looking down at her lap which held her and Santana's interlaced hands. _

"_You know I do Britt." Santana says making the blonde but not, but still not look at her. "And I want to be brave, and scream that I love you in the middle of the cafeteria, but I cant do that. Not yet anyways. But I promise that I will try." She finishes making Brittany finally look up at her. _

"_All I want is for you to try." She states, making Santana nod her head agreeing. Brittany smiles and Santana leans in placing a kiss on her lips. _

**I'm fighting my way back to you**

**They can try and stop me but I'll break through**

**I'm fighting my way back to you**

**I'm taking back, what I gave away**

The bus finally arrives and Santana jumps on, taking her seat in the middle. She rubs her hands together, trying to warm herself as she awaits everyone to get on, so they can go already. She had been wanted to do this forever, and she was finally going to be brave and do it. She wasn't sure how long she could wait though.

Her mind again wonders over to the blonde that she hadn't seen in about a month. She had everything in her head what she wanted to say; an entire speech planned out, but she felt as soon as she saw the blonde her mind would go blank, and she wouldn't be able to get the words out. Brittany always somehow had a way of making her speechless. And that was something nobody did. She was Santana fucking Lopez, she was never speechless.

Brittany lived in an apartment in the city with Rachel. The blonde had gone to peruse dancing, and Rachel of course Broadway, so they had decided to move in together. Santana had tried to stop her from moving in with the annoying brunette, but Brittany for some reason had actually become friends with the short girl. She also knew that Rachel was probably going to try and manipulate Brittany into not being with Santana. The midget had never been a fan of her for some reason which she just couldn't understand. But she didn't care what Rachel did, Brittany was hers, and she was going to get her back.

**I'm tracing all the word that I couldn't say**

**on the window**

**All this frost stays as cold as I am**

**I could have been a lover, could have been a fighter**

**But I didn't know how**

**Please wait for me, you better wait for me**

Santana looks out the window as they pass all the big buildings. Growing up in a small town like Lima, the big tall buildings still put her in awe. She was so proud of Brittany for getting out of Lima and moving to New York to peruse her dream to dance. She just wished she would have gone with her, and not gone to California.

_Brittany and Santana sat in Santana's room tangled up in each others limbs on her bed. Santana had her face nuzzled in the blonde's neck just breathing in and out the sweet scent that was Brittany. "San?" She hears Brittany's voice ask, breaking the silence. _

"_Hm?" She replies, not moving from her position, tickling the blonde's neck as she spoke, making her squirm slightly. Santana just giggled, knowing what she had done, but this made the blonde squirm even more letting out her own giggle. _

_Santana looks up at Brittany with a smile as she waits for Brittany to ask her the question she was wanting to ask her. "You know how I got accepted into Julliard." She states, looking down at her right hand that was playing with the comforter beneath her. Santana just nods, looking curiously at her girlfriend. "Well I was wondering…" She starts, only to stop letting out a sigh. Santana kisses her cheek and pulls back smiling at her softly, letting her know she can tell her. "Are you going to come with me to New York?" She asks finally looking up at Santana. _

_Santana lets out a sigh, and sits up on the bed. "B…you know I got accepted into UCLA." She states, running her fingers through her black hair. "You know I've always wanted to go to California." She adds, keeping her back to the blonde. She knew the blonde was disappointed, and she couldn't look at her. _

"_I know I just don't want to be away from you." Brittany says, crawling towards Santana. She places her chin on the brunette's shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist. "I just thought you might come with me." She adds placing a small kiss on the Latina's shoulder. _

_Santana lets out another sigh and stands up from the bed, getting out of the blonde's grasp. "Why do I have to give up going to my dream place? Why can't you come to California?" She asks, turning towards the blonde. She knew she shouldn't be yelling at her, but she was frustrated and couldn't help it. She felt like she sacrificed so much to be with the blonde. She was always doing things she didn't want to do, and she was tired of it. _

"_San I'm sorry. You're right you should go to UCLA." Brittany says sadly, playing with her hands in her lap. _

_Santana lets out a sigh and sits down beside her girlfriend. "I'm sorry." She whispers wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. "I know Julliard has been your dream forever, and I am so proud of you for getting in, you have no idea how proud I am." She says, making the blonde nod. _

"_Do you want to be with me?" Brittany asks, looking over at her girlfriend with glassy eyes. Santana just nods at her question, making the blonde follow her actions. "Do you love me?" She asks, making Santana once again nod. "Tell me." Brittany states, making the brunette's eyes furrow in confusion. "Tell me you love me. I want to hear you say it." She states. _

_Santana just looks at Brittany, and opens her mouth up to speak, but nothing comes out. She closes and then opens it once again, as nothing comes out. She just closes it back and Brittany sighs. She stands up and Santana tries to stop her, but the words just won't come out, so she watches her girlfriend walk out of her door. 'I love you! I love you! I love you!' she says over in over in her head. Why couldn't she just say it. _

Santana sighs as she leans her head against the window of the bus. She notices the window fog up where her breath was and begins writing with her fingers. She sits back and looks at the words 'I love you' on the window. Those three little words. The words that had ruined her life. They were simple really, just words. But why were they so hard to say? If she could have just said them, she wouldn't be in this situation right now.

**I'm fighting my way back to you**

**They can try and stop me but I'll break through**

**I'm fighting my way back to you**

**I'm taking back, what I gave away**

Santana steps off the bus and looks at the tall apartment building in front of her. She checked the piece of paper in her pocket to be sure she had the address right. Confirming she was in the right place, she inhales sharply and crosses the street, entering the building. She goes up the stairs and down the long narrow hallway and finally finds her and Rachel's apartment.

Standing in front of it, she had a million thoughts running through her head. She wasn't sure if she could do this anymore. But no she had to. Taking a deep breath, she reaches out and knocks on the door a few times, before bringing her hand back into her jacket pocket. After a few minutes she was about to walk away, but hears footsteps approaching the door. She hears it open and comes to face with a blonde, but not her blonde; Quinn. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" She asks confused.

The other blonde looked just as confused as Santana did, and it took her a minute to register who was standing in front of her. "What are _you _doing here?" She asks, folding her arms over her chest. She obviously wasn't happy to see her.

"Is this where Brittany lives?" She asks, folding her arms over her chest also, giving the blonde an annoying look. Quinn nods, but gives her a 'like hell your getting in here' look. "Why are you here?" She asks once again giving the blond her famous bitch head nod.

"I moved here to be with Rachel." She states just as Rachel walks up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Babe who is-" she stops mid sentence once she sees the Latina standing in the hallway, as her eyes widen. "Santana what are you doing here?" She asks, confusion evident in her voice.

"I just want to speak to Brittany." She says, rolling her eyes. She was really getting annoyed with them, and just wanted to go inside and talk to the blonde.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Quinn says as Rachel nods in agreement. Santana lets out a growl as she looks at the two girls in front of her. She steps forward and Quinn pushes her back as Rachel backs away, her eyes widening in fear of the feisty Latina. She may not be in high school anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared of her anymore. "Santana. No." Quinn says firmly, as Santana scowls at her. "You need to leave." She adds before closing the door. Only Santana stops it and pushes it opened hard, sending Quinn to the ground.

"Brittany!" She yells, making her way into the living room, successfully shoving past Quinn and Rachel. "Britt!" She yells once again, before she sees a door open and the blonde walks out. Brittany freezes in her spot just outside the doorway and her widen as she sees Santana.

**I could have been a lover, could have been a fighter**

**But I didn't know how**

Brittany stares at the Latina for a few minutes before she finally finds her voice. "What are you doing here?" She asks; her feet still nailed to the floor. She didn't trust her legs right now. She felt like she was going to collapse at any moment. This girl had completely broken her heart. She thought she was never going to see her again, and now here she was standing in front of her.

"I came to see you." She says, quietly offering the girl a small smile, as Quinn and Rachel make their way behind Brittany in case she needed them.

"Why?" Brittany asks simply, her face unreadable. Santana had yet to figure out if she was happy or not to see her.

"Because I missed you." Santana states simply, shrugging her shoulders, looking down at the ground beneath her. She was now getting self conscious and just wanted to go hide under a rock somewhere. It starting to become obvious that she was not wanted here. Letting out a sigh Santana makes her way over to Brittany, standing right in front of her. She was very aware of the glares she was receiving from the girls behind her, but she didn't care. She reaches her hand up to caress the blonde's cheek, but Brittany pulls back, making the brunettes hand fall back to her side. "And because…I love you." She says, making the blonde's head snap up, looking at her as tears begin filling her eyes, making Santana smile.

She had finally said it.

**I'm fighting my way back to you**

** (Now I'm fighting my way back)**

**They can try and stop me but I'll break through **

**(Yeah You know that I'll break through)**

**I'm fighting my way back to you **

**(Now I'm fighting my way back)**

**I'm taking back, what I gave away**

Rachel notices the tears falling freely from Brittany's cheeks and she steps forward pulling the blonde into her arms. "I think you should leave now." Quinn states, opening the front door for Santana.

Santana looks over at Brittany hopefully, but she says nothing. Santana sighs and makes her way over to the door, before turning around slowly. "No. I came here to get Brittany back, and I'm not leaving until I do that." She states walking back towards the blonde only to have Quinn pull her back, gripping to her tightly so she couldn't get away.

"No Santana she is done with you! Leave now!" She says, holding the struggling Latina in her arms.

Santana just continues to struggle until finally she knocks the blonde onto the floor, successfully getting out of her grasp and runs over to Brittany as tears begin filling her own eyes. "Brittany…B look at me please." She begs as the blonde keeps her gaze on the floor. She hears Quinn and Rachel telling her she needs to get out now, and that Brittany doesn't want her anymore, but Santana ignores it. She knows Brittany still loves her, she just needed to get through to her. Get her to forgive her. "Brittany, baby please. I am so sorry." She says, quietly as the tears begin to fall freely down her cheeks.

Brittany pulls out of Rachel's grasp as the shorter girl looks at her hesitantly. Brittany takes a step forward and stands right in front of Santana. She reaches her hand out and caresses the girls face softly, smiling at her. "You said I love you." She states as Santana nods.

Santana smiles and takes the blonde's hand in hers and kisses her palm before grasping it with her hand, lacing their fingers together. "And I'll say again, and again. I love you, I love you, I love you." She repeats, making the blonde's smile widen.

"I love you too." She replies, making Santana's heart flutter. 

**I'm fighting my way back to you**

**I'm fighting my way back to you**

**I have to take back all I gave away**

Santana and Brittany were sitting at a table in Brittany's favorite restaurant in New York. Santana didn't think she had ever been happier, no she knew she had never been happier. She was in New York city on a date with the love of her life. Yeah nothing could beat that. She looks across the table at the blonde who was running her finger through the leftover chocolate sauce that was on their plate, and brings it up to her lips sucking off the chocolate. Santana couldn't help but laugh; Brittany always did that when they got desert. She reaches over and grabs the blonde's hand, holding it on the table, making Brittany smile sweetly at her. "You look so beautiful." Santana states, bringing their hands up to her lips, placing a kiss on the back of Brittany's.

A deep red shade finds it's way onto the blonde's pale cheeks. Santana can't help but giggle, as the blonde tries to hide her face. "You've told me that like 20 times tonight." Brittany finally replies, as the red fades from her cheeks.

"Yeah I know. But I can't help it. And even if I told you a million times, it wouldn't feel like enough." She says, making the blonde once again, blush a deep crimson red. "And also I love that no matter how many times I tell you, you still blush." She says, as Brittany places a hand over her face, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks, making the Latina giggle.

The waitress then approaches their table, placing the check down. She tells them to have a nice night, and walks away. Santana pulls her hand out of Brittany's and reaches into her bag, pulling out her wallet. She sees Brittany doing the same, and raises a brow. "What are you doing?" She states as Brittany just looks up at her innocently. "When have I ever let you pay for a meal?" She asks, making the blonde shrug and smile innocently. Santana laughs, and places her money on the table, before standing up. "Come on baby." She says as the blonde stands up and follows her out the restaurant.

**I could have been a lover, could have been a fighter**

**But I didn't know how**

The girls leave the restaurant and decide to go for a walk through central park which was right down the street from the restaurant. Santana pulls her jacket close to her and grabs the blonde's hand, lacing their fingers together before pulling both of their hands into her pocket. She really hated cold weather, but Brittany had insisted they take a walk, and Santana of course couldn't tell her no. "I am so happy you came back." Brittany states as they walk down the sidewalk of the snowy park.

"I'm happy too." Santana says, laying her head on her girlfriends shoulder. "I missed you so much." She states, breathing in Brittany's scent. "I'm going to do whatever I have to do to have you back." She says softly, placing a kiss on the blonde's neck.

"All I ever wanted was for you to tell me you loved me." Brittany replies with a shrug.

"I know." Santana says, stopping, pulling Brittany back as she continued to walk. Brittany looks over at her as she moves, standing in front of the blonde. "I am so sorry I never said it before." She says, placing her arms around the blonde's waist. "I was a coward, and I should have fought for you, but I didn't. and it was the worst mistake of my life." She finishes, as the blonde wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

"Yes, yes it was." Brittany says with a smile, making the darker girl roll her eyes, but smile also. "As long as you realize that." Brittany finishes as Santana laughs and leans in kissing her passionately.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think, and if I should continue this series and write more! :-)**


	2. I Do

**I Do **

**By: Colbie Calliet**

A/N: I LOVE this song, and the first thing i thought of for some reason was Brittana when i heard it so i had to write a fic! I hope you enjoy! :)

**It's always been about me, myself, and I  
I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time **

Santana stood outside the entrance of the club next to Sam and Mike as they waited to get in. She scanned the line up and down looking to see if there was any girl who would peak her interest. She had seen a few girls she was interested in talking to already and had been hit on twice, and the night was still young.

They finally approach the front door and a big guy dressed in black was standing out front, and asked for their ID's. She pulls hers out of her bag and hands it over as he uses a flashlight to scan it over. After confirming she was in fact old enough, he hands it back to her and opens the front door for her to walk in.

Once inside there was a woman standing behind a cashier taking money from all the guys. It was ladies night so she didn't have to pay, but she stood next to the counter waiting on Mike and Sam to pay as she scanned the crowd.

"Why don't they have a guy's night?" Sam asks with a huff, placing his wallet back in his pocket. Santana just smirks at him, and shrugs her shoulders as Mike comes up next to her. The three of them walk into the club, and make their way over to the crowded bar where people were trying their best to wave down the bartender, or do whatever they had to, to get their attention. "Santana get us some drinks." Sam shouts into the brunette ear over the loud volume of music.

She nods her head and sits on an empty bar stool as the guys sit find a table to sit at. She pulls out some cash and holds it in her friend as she waits patiently for one of the tenders to turn around. There are people screaming around flailing their arms about trying to get noticed, but she just sits there calmly. She glances down the bar and sees a blonde sitting at the end of the bar sipping on a martini, and looking at her. Being caught the girl flashes Santana a shy smile, before looking down to her drink. Santana smirks, and turns her attention back to the bartenders just as a boy turns around and spots her, making eye contact. She gives him a sexy smile and he automatically walks up to her and asks her what she wants, ignoring the protest of the others around.

She orders them each their respected drinks, and watches him as he mixes them up. He hands them over to her and smiles at her flirtatiously and she just slides the money across the counter. "Keep the change." She says with a smirk and he smiles and nods his hand, stuffing the money into his pocket.

She carefully picks up all three drinks and takes a sip of her own as she makes her through the dance floor and over to the table where Mike and Sam were sitting. "I think that bartender wanted him some Santana Lopez." Mike says with a smirk as he gratefully takes his drink from her.

Santana sits down on the couch and rolls her eyes with a smile, "Yeah well unless he has a vagina, I'm not interested." She says causing the boys to laugh.

"So who is your next victim?" Santana asks, looking over at the Latina who was scanning the crowd once again.

She looks back over to the bar and spots the same blonde from before, but this time she was talking to a guy. Santana studied her face for a moment and could tell the blonde was extremely annoyed, and did not want to be in that situation.

Santana smiles and stands up from her seat, ignoring the boys questions and makes her way over to the girl, "Hey baby, sorry I took so long. The line in the bathroom was terrible." Santana says, sitting down next to the girl.

The blonde looks over at her confused, but quickly flashes her a smile, "It's fine."

Santana leans in and kisses the blonde on the cheek before, turning her attention to the guy who was still standing in front of the blonde, his eyes a little wider and his mouth opened slightly. "Who are you?" Santana asks throwing a glare at the man.

He turns his attention from the blonde over to Santana and opens his mouth a few times, before closing it back. He begins to stutter out a response, but just ends up fleeing the scene before Santana could do any damage to him. She smirked to herself and turned her attention back to the blonde. "Thank you." She says sweetly, looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana just smiles and reaches her hand out to the girl, "Santana." She introduces herself.

"Quinn." The blonde replies, shaking the Latina's hand.

Santana looks at the blonde for a brief moment before glancing over at the dance floor, and then back to Quinn, "Do you want to dance with me?" She asks, standing up off the stool. Quinn just looks at her skeptically for a moment "Come on. You owe me." Santana says with a smirk, making the blonde scoff, but still smile.

Quinn drinks the rest of her martini and sits the empty glass on the bar before standing up from her stool also. "Okay." She says with a nod as she takes Santana's hand in her own, leading her to the dance floor.

They dance for 3 songs in a row, each time getting a little closer to one another. By the 4th song Quinn was facing Santana, and they were grinding into each other only inches away from each other's faces. Sweat covered their bodies as they moved to the music, and breathing became heavy with each passing minute.

The Latina feels Quinn rest her head on her shoulder and Santana does the same, nuzzling the blonde's neck. She grips onto Quinn's waist a bit tighter and places a soft kiss in the nape of her neck. Once she realizes she wasn't going to get slapped for doing so, Santana continues to place kisses on her neck and collar bone, and a few seconds later she hears Quinn let out a low moan against her ear.

Santana pulls back after a minute along with Quinn, and Santana looks into the blonde's eyes, looking for any kind of hesitance on her part. Once she gets none she leans in and presses their lips together for a soft kiss. She soon feels Quinn kissing her back and the kiss turns hungry and passionate as hands begin tangling in black hair, and caressing smooth skin.

Santana pulls back after a moment and moves her kiss back down Quinn's jaw line, and to her neck, biting and sucking on the soft flesh. "Let's go to my place." She hears the blonde half moan and half whisper into her ear. Santana places one last kiss on her bare shoulder before pulling back to look at Quinn. She gives her a nod of approval and blonde smiles, "I'm actually here with a friend, let me go find her, and tell her I'm going." Quinn says, pulling away from Santana.

"Yeah me too." She replies before they go their separate ways to each find their friends.

Santana walks over to the couch where Sam was sitting closely with a brunette. She pulls her keys out of her bag and throws them at him, and reacts quickly enough to just barely catch them, "I'm out. Take my car." She tells him, making her look at him confused.

"You're already leaving?" He asks confused, and she just nods.

"Where is Mike?" She asks, and Sam nods towards the dance floor. She turns and sees him doing what he does best, dancing in the middle of the floor as a crowd had gathered around him. She smiles and turns back to Sam, "If I see one scratch on my car-" She starts only to stop as she feels an arm wrap around her waist.

"You ready?" The blonde whispers into her ear before placing a kiss on the Latina's shoulder.

Sam smirks at Santana, knowing now why she was leaving, and she just glares at him. "Yes I am." She says, turning her attention back to the blonde. She glances back at Sam one more time, before following the blonde out of the club.

**I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last**

Santana walks into her house early that next morning; heels in hand. She makes her way through the kitchen where she sees Sam, Mike, Tina, and the girl Sam had been with the night before sitting at the table eating breakfast. They look over at her, hearing the noise and can't help but smirk as they take in the Latina's appearance. "Walk of shame." Sam comments making Mike laugh.

Santana tilts her head to the side giving him a sarcastic grin before shaking her head, "No shame." Santana replies with a smirk as the other two laugh at her. "Why are all of you in my house so early?" She asks with a grown as she walks over to the coffee maker. She opens up the counter and sees there is no coffee and frowns.

"It's my house also." Sam reminds her as she just rolls her eyes and shuts the cabinet door, "And we're out of coffee." He points out.

"Obviously." She mumbles before walking over to the bar where they were all sitting. She grabs a piece of toast off of his plate. He swats her hand away but she escapes to the other side of the kitchen with the toast in hand. "Who are you?" She asks with her mouthful of bread, looking over to the girl that was with Sam.

"Rachel." The girls replies with a bright smile.

Sam looks over at her and smiles before turning his attention to the Latina, "I met her at the club last night." He informs her and she nods her head, remembering the girl from last night. "So Santana did you at least leave a note this time for the poor girl?" Sam asks, before taking a sip of his orange juice.

Santana pulls herself up on the counter and glares at him, "Of course I did." She replies clearly annoyed. The truth was she hadn't left the blonde a note. She hadn't found a point in it anymore. She never left a phone number and never gave more than her first name, what more was a "Had a great time" note going to do. She obviously wasn't going to tell them that though, because they would just bitch at her. "I have to get ready for work." She informs them, jumping off the counter. She hurriedly snatches a piece of bacon off Sam's plate before rushing up the stairs to her room.

**That was the only way I knew 'til I met you **

Santana made her way into the coffee shop right across the street from her office, and walked up to the counter. She was already close to running late, but she had to have her caffeine fix. Santana was never much of a morning person, but she especially wasn't after drinking, and staying up late the night before. She always swore to herself the next morning she would never go out on a work night again, but Sam always convinced her otherwise telling her she had to be his wingman, not that he needed it.

She places her coffee order and waits patiently to the side, drumming her fingers against the counter, glancing down at her watch every few seconds. When the waitress finally brings her the coffee and she smiles, and tells her thank you before rushing towards the door. She opens up the door and practically runs out of the shop, trying to make it to work, but collides with someone on the way, causing hot coffee to spill all over her. "Fuck!" She shouts as the black liquid burns her chest.

"I'm so sorry!" A voice says, as she frantically tries to wipe away the coffee with a single napkin.

Santana looks up at the intruder about to snap, but her anger somehow dissipates when she meets the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she'd ever seen. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair that curled slightly and light freckles all over her nose. She was absolutely breathtaking, and the Latina felt her heart begin beating faster in her chest, "It's fine." She finally says, shaking her head, once she had realized she was staring.

"No, really I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl says still frantically trying to clean the coffee off of the Latina. "I live right next door. Come over and I'll wash your shirt for you." She says, looking up from the brunette's chest to meet her dark eyes.

Santana feels her breath hitch in her throat as their eyes meet, and she momentarily becomes speechless, "No really it's okay." She repeats, trying her best to calm the butterflies floating around in her stomach. "I have to be at work." She adds, pointing towards her building.

"Well at least let me give you a shirt to borrow. I feel terrible." The blonde says giving the Latina a pleading look.

Santana knew she was going to be extremely late, but she just couldn't seem to let the word no come out of her mouth. She wasn't even sure she remembered what that word meant at the moment. "Okay." She says with a firm nod, making the blonde's smile brighten.

"I'm Brittany." The girl says as the two of them begin walking down the street towards her apartment.

"Santana."

**You make we wanna say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo **

Santana walked out of Brittany's bedroom with her t-shirt on, that was slightly too big, but not by too much. Brittany looks up from her spot on the couch, and smiles at the Latina, "You're shirt is in the washer." She says, standing up from her spot. She walks over to Santana, standing in front of her, "I'm sorry again." The blonde apologizes, pulling her lip in between her teeth, nibbling on it nervously.

"Again, it's fine." Santana assures her, "Besides it wasn't your entire fault. I wasn't watching where I was going either." The Latina says with a shrug. Brittany just nods slowly, and Santana suddenly becomes very aware at the fact of how close they were. She could practically feel the blonde's breath on her lips, making her own breathing grow slightly faster. "I should really get to work." Santana finally says, pulling her eyes away from the blonde's pink lips.

Brittany nods once again at the shorter girl, but she had yet to move from her spot. They were still standing in her living room inches away from each other's face, just looking into one another's eyes. Brittany's gaze drops down the Santana's full lips, and can't help but lick hers subconsciously.

Before either girl knew it their lips were pressed up against each other. Neither knew which one had started the kiss, but here they were locked in a kiss; heating up as the seconds ticked away.

After a few minutes, Brittany pulled away from the girl, and backed up, "I'm sorry." She says, looking down at the ground.

Santana slowly opens her eyes and licks her lips, enjoying the taste of Brittany on her lips. She tasted of strawberries, mint, and something all on its own; something that was just Brittany, and Santana wanted more. But as she took in the girls features, she could tell that Brittany had regretted the kiss, and she wasn't going to push her luck, "I have to get to work." She says quickly.

Brittany nods her head, and finally looks up at the other girl, "I'll bring you your shirt when it's done." She says, and Santana just nods, before brushing past the blonde, headed for the front door. "Santana?" Brittany asks, turning around towards the Latina. Santana also turns around, looking curiously at the blonde, "Do you want to like go on a date with me?" Brittany asks nervously, her eyes going back to the hardwood beneath her.

Santana looked at Brittany for a moment as she contemplated this thought. She hadn't gone on a date in years. She didn't do dates; or relationships. She went out to clubs, and she hooked up with girls who she would never see again; if she was lucky. But again the word no seemed to be nonexistent to her, "I do." She confirms, making the blonde's smile brighten a couple of notches. Santana smiles back at her before walking out the front door; the goofy grin never leaving her face.

**Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I can't live without it, I can't let it go  
Ooh what did I get myself into?  
You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do **

Sam walks into Santana's room, and is met with a shirt to the head, causing him to stumble backwards. He pulls the object off of his face and throws it on the ground just as another one comes flying his way. He quickly dodges that one and makes his way over to the closet where he sees Santana pulling things off of hangers and throwing them carelessly around the room. "What are you doing?" He asks confused, making the Latina jump at the sudden voice.

She turns around and looks at him, and sees the crazy look he was giving her. "I can't decide what to wear." She says with a huff before turning back towards her clothes. She pulls a shirt down and holds it against her as she looks in her full length mirror on the other side of the closet. She grimaces and tosses it to the side along with practically every outfit she owned.

"Why are you having trouble? What's so important?" He asks confused, as he leans up against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have a date with Brittany." She says as she continues going through different outfits.

Sam furrows his eyebrows in confusion, and thinks for a moment, before commenting, "It's not like it's your first date. It's like your what? Third?" He states more so than asks.

Santana just simply nods, not turning around to meet his gaze, leaving him just as confused. "It is, but I need to talk to her about something important, and I just want to look good okay?" She asks him, slightly annoyed with all of his questions. It wasn't really him that was annoying her, but she was nervous, and already frustrated, and he wasn't helping.

"You aren't like asking her to marry you are you?" He asks confused.

Santana lets out a groan and turns around towards him, rolling her eyes. "Of course not." She responds making him let out a small sigh of relief. "I just want to know where we stand. If we're just friends or if we're dating…" She says, slightly awkwardly as she shifts from one foot to another. Santana had never been one for emotions, and definitely not one for having this talk with another girl. She was always trying to avoid this talk.

"Wait. Hold up." Sam says, standing up from the wall, placing his hand up to stop her. Santana just rolls her eyes, and inwardly groans at the words about to come out of his mouth. "Santana Lopez wants to have the talk?" He asks teasingly. "Has someone finally tamed the beast?" He asks with a laugh.

"Shut up." She says simply, turning back to her clothes. She was feeling more awkward by the moment, and really did not want to have this conversation with him. She hears the blonde boy laugh from behind her, and she just closes her eyes, trying to contain her anger, and not lash out at the boy. "If you aren't going to help just leave." She finally says in a dangerous voice.

She hears footsteps behind her and sees an arm reach out from behind her, pulling down a dress. She turns around as he hands it over to her, "This dress it totally hot on you." He informs her with a smirk. "You totally make me wish I was a woman when you wear this." He says making her scoff at him. "Seriously though, you look beautiful in this. She'll love it." He adds sincerely.

"Thank you." She replies softly, taking the dress from him. He nods his head and smiles before walking out of the room, leaving her to get dressed.

Santana makes her way up the stairs of the apartment, and stops at the front door. She pushes the button for Brittany's number, and smiles when she hears the blonde's voice ring through, "Hey it's Santana." She says into the speaker.

"Hey, I'm coming down now." Santana hears the blonde reply. She nods her head although she knew the blonde couldn't see her, and backs up until she was leaning against the concrete railing of the steps. A couple of minutes later Brittany emerges from the doors, and Santana feels those all too familiar butterflies buzzing away in her stomach at the sight of her.

She quickly stands up off the railing and walks over to Brittany; kissing her on the cheek. "You look so beautiful." Santana breaths, pulling away from the blonde. Brittany smiles shyly, and looks down at the ground, kicking at a small rock on the ground as a blush creeps onto her face. Santana can't help but giggle at the blonde's reaction. Yeah that's right; Santana Lopez fucking giggled.

She grabs the blonde's hand, and leads her over to her car, and opens the door for her. "Thanks." Brittany says shyly before the Latina closes the door. She walks over to the driver's side and slips inside, starting the car. They drive down the street and Brittany looks over at Santana, "Where are we going?" She asks curiously.

Santana glances over at the blonde, before moving her eyes back to the road, "The beach." Santana replies, looking back over at Brittany who had a big grin on her face, "It's cheesy I know, but it's my favorite spot, and I want to take you there." Santana says quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed by her date choice.

Brittany shakes her head slightly and reaches over grabbing the Latina's hand, "It sounds perfect." She says, giving the girl a small squeeze. Santana looks over at Brittany and returns the smile, and they continue down the road; hands interlaced.

Santana drug the blonde to her secret place on the beach she had found one day while jogging through the woods. It took a few minutes of walking through a dark trail of woods to get there, but once they did Brittany couldn't help but feel her breath be taken away. It was a small opening with big gray rocks everywhere, and it was clean; almost looking untouched because of its location. "It's beautiful here." Brittany whispers, standing on a rock, looking out at the ocean where the sun was just about to set.

"No near as beautiful as you." Santana says, not even thinking about it. She immediately feels her cheeks redden at the comment and hears Brittany let out a giggle. So now they had both caught each other blushing that night; it was only fair.

The girls had eaten the dinner Santana had packed in picnic basket, and where now just sitting together; Brittany between the brunette's legs with her arms wrapped securely around her waist as they looked out at the moonlight reflecting on the water. "Tonight has been perfect." Brittany says, letting out a content sigh as she leans back into the Latina's embrace more.

Santana smiles and places a kiss on top of the blonde's head, holding her tighter. Santana opened her mouth to say something, but immediately shut it back; the words getting lost somewhere in her throat. She wanted to ask Brittany what she considered the two of them, but she found herself too nervous to do so. She couldn't help but scoff at herself for being such a coward; Santana Lopez was not a coward. But here she was opening and closing her mouth like a damn fish as the words were stuck in her throat.

"Britt?" The Latina finally asks quickly. She feels Brittany moving in her arms and looks down at the blonde, who had turned to face her. "Can I ask you a question." She asks, making the blonde just nod her head. Santana looks down for a moment and sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth, before looking back up at Brittany, "What do you…I mean what...What are we?" She asks, nervously, looking deep into the blonde's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks, looking at the girl questioningly.

"Like are we just friends or are you…you know…" Santana says, moving her eyes back down to the sand beside them, feeling her nervousness creeping back upon her, "My girlfriend." She finally says, meeting the bright blue eyes once again.

Brittany smiles sweetly at the question and tilts her head to the side as if she was thinking about it, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Brittany asks softly.

"I do." Santana says with a firm nod. She had never wanted to be anyone's girlfriend before, but something about Brittany was different. She wanted to be her girlfriend more than anything.

"I do too." Brittany says with a giggle, making the Latina also let out her second giggle of the night. She looks deep into her eyes; Brown meeting blue, before leaning in pressing her lips against the brunettes.

**Tell me is it only me  
Do you feel the same?  
You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down  
You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now  
Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through **

She hadn't meant to say it; she didn't know how it happened. She had just gotten so caught up in the moment, it just slipped out. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She had been planning for the last two weeks on the perfect moment to tell Brittany. She had planned a romantic date filled with candlelit dinner and a walk on the beach at her secret spot; their secret spot. She had it all planned to a T, and here she was lying on her bed next to the blonde, and the words had just slipped out.

_Brittany sucked and nipped at the skin on the Latina's neck as her fingers pumped into Santana at a furious pace. Santana's hips were rapidly moving, meeting each thrust of the blonde's fingers as moan after moan slipped out of her mouth, getting louder by the second. "God B…" Santana moans out, clenching her eyes shut as white dots began filling her vision. "I'm gonna cum." She announces, throwing her head back as her back arched up off the bed. Brittany picks up her pace, and rubs furiously at the Latina's clit, successfully sending her girlfriend over the edge as she screamed out her name into the universe. _

_Brittany pulls her fingers out and wipes them on the sheets and leans up placing soft kisses all over Santana's face and neck as she waited for her to come down from her high, "I love you Brittany." Santana says breathlessly making the blonde's eyes widen. _

Santana looks over at Brittany who was looking down at her; shock written all over her face. Santana mentally slapped herself for her slip up. No matter how much she wanted to take it back, she knew that she couldn't. it wasn't as if it wasn't true or that she wasn't going to tell Brittany anyways, it was just she had a planned out time for it. "Britt…" Santana whispers, reaching out to touch the blonde's face, trying to bring her out of her state of shock. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I mean I understand, but I just…you should know that I do love you." Santana says, rolling her head to the side, wanting to get her gaze away from shocked blue eyes.

She feels a hand on her cheek, and the blonde guides her head back to where she was looking at her. Brittany leans down and places a passionate kiss on the brunette's lips.

After a brief moment Santana pulls back and searches blue eyes, "Do you feel the same?" She asks nervously, as she looks deep into Brittany's eyes, trying desperately to seek an answer.

Brittany smiles softly at her, and nods her head, "I love you Santana." She says, making a giant grin appear on the Latina's face. She cups Brittany's cheeks with her hands and pulls her into another searing kiss.

**So can we say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo **

**Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo **

Santana flipped through the channels on her TV as she lie on her bed, trying to find something to watch. It was early in the morning, and there wasn't really anything on. She sighs and throws the remote onto her nightstand just as the bathroom door opens.

Brittany walks out in a white t-shirt and short shorts on; her hair still wet from her shower. She had a towel in her hand, ringing out her hair, and the brunette just stared at her; eyes trailing up and down pale skin, and she bit her lip hungrily. She crawls to the end of the bed, and reaches out for Brittany's hand, pulling her over to her. "Hi." Brittany says with a giggle after catching her balance, from stumbling over to the bed.

"Hi." Santana replies with a sex smile, before sitting up on her knees, and pressing her lips firmly against the blonde's. Brittany smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around Santana's neck, deepening the kiss. She pushes Santana back onto the bed, and crawls on top of her, straddling her waist.

Santana grabs onto Brittany waist, and in one swift motion flips them over to where she was on top, making Brittany gasp at the unexpected motion. Santana smirks at her as she hovers above her, before leaning down placing another searing kiss on her lips.

"Move in with me." Santana mumbles against the blonde's lips as her hands slide up under Brittany's shirt, caressing smooth skin.

Brittany places her hands on Santana's cheeks, and pulls her back slightly, looking at her, "What?" She asks confused, and slightly shocked. Santana just leans back down and starts placing wet kisses on the blonde's neck.

"I love waking up next to you B. I want to do that every morning." Santana says, before sucking hard on Brittany's pulse point, making the blondes heat tilt back and a moan escape her lips.

"You want to live together?" Brittany asks, making sure she had this straight.

Santana pulls back from the blonde's neck, and rests her forehead against Brittany's. "I do." She says, nodding her head slightly to prove she was serious.

**Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let it go  
What more can I get myself into?  
You make we wanna say  
Me, a family, a house, a family  
Ooh, can we be a family?  
And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you **

Brittany and Santana were running around the backyard of Santana's childhood home in Lima, Ohio, chasing a few kids around the yard. It was thanksgiving, and Santana had convinced Brittany to go home with her to celebrate the holiday. It hadn't taken much convincing from the blonde though; she was thrilled at the idea of meeting the people who had raised her girlfriend.

They had already eaten dinner, and gotten through the interrogation of Santana's family; mostly her older brothers. It had gone off without a hitch, and her family loved the blonde. Santana made her way up to the deck where her sister, and her aunts were sitting along with her mother. She plops herself down on a chair as she exhales deeply, from being worn out, chasing the kids around. She looks out into the yard and sees Brittany still being chased by her 5 year old niece giggling loudly.

"Santana I love your girlfriend." Sandy; her sister tells her, looking over at the younger Latina, who couldn't hide the big grin from her face at their approval.

Her aunts and mother nod their head in agreement, at the statement, and Santana glances over at the blonde before looking back to them, "That means a lot. Thank you guys." She says sincerely. She looks back over to Brittany after hearing her scream and sees the blond on the ground as 4 of the kids are top of her, tickling her.

Santana laughs at the sight, and feels her heart warm, watching her girlfriend with her little cousins and niece. "The kids love her too." Santana's mom informs her, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I better go save her." Santana says, standing up from her chair. She runs down the steps and starts pulling the kids off of Brittany, tickling them back as she did so making them all scream and giggle. Finally the two girls get the upper hand and have the kids on the ground, tickling them everywhere as they squirmed beneath them.

A couple of hours later the girls make their way into Santana's old bedroom, which still looked exactly the way she had left it. Brittany made her way through the room looking at all of the old pictures Santana had spread throughout the room as Santana threw herself onto her bed. "You were in glee club?" Brittany asks with a slight giggle, looking back at her girlfriend. Santana just nods her head in confirmation and Brittany looks back down at the group picture of the club. "That's, Mike and Sam." She points out.

"Yeah I went to high school with them. They were in it also." Santana informs her. "Sam is good, but Mike not so much." She says with a laugh. "He was in it for the dancing mainly." She adds making the blonde nod.

"I've never heard you sing." Brittany points out, frowning at her girlfriend. "I want to hear you sing."

"Maybe someday." Santana says with a smirk, making the blonde pout. Santana sits up and reaches over grabbing Brittany's hand, pulling her towards her, "Now, quit wondering my room and come cuddle with me." She whines, pulling Brittany onto the bed. Brittany giggles but does as she is told and lies on the bed next to Santana, snuggling up to her.

They lie there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying being in each other's arms, before Brittany breaks it. "You're cousins and you're niece are so cute." The blonde gushes, making Santana chuckle, but nod her head in agreement. "I want kids." Brittany says, making Santana's eyes widen in surprise.

She lifts her head up and looks down at Brittany, "Yeah?" She asks, and the blonde just nods her head confirming her earlier statement, "Me too." Santana finally says after some thought, lying her head back down on her pillow.

Another silence falls upon them but again is broken a few minutes later by Brittany, "Do you want a family with me?" She asks, picking her head up from Santana's chest, to look up at her.

Santana looks down her eyes meeting blue ones, "I do." She confirms without any hesitation, making a huge infections grin grow on the blonde's face.

**And we'll remember when we said  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do **

Sam walks into the living room of the house, and sees Santana sitting on the couch, looking at something in her hands. He walks closer and sees her holding the engagement ring she had bought a couple of days ago, twirling it around on her finger as she looked at It in thought. "Where is Brittany?" He asks sitting down next to her.

"She's working, relax." The brunette replies simply, not taking her eyes away from the ring.

Sam watches the ring on her finger as it shines in the light, twirling around on her index finger, and he can't help but smile, "So, you're really going to do this? You really want to marry her?" He asks, trying his best to contain his excitement.

A small smile plays on the brunette lips as she continues looking at the ring in thought. She looks up at the blonde boy and nods, "I do. I really do." She confirms. "I'm going to ask her tonight." She informs him, making his eyes widen. He hadn't expected her to do it so soon, but he couldn't deny that he was happy for the two of them.

"So you're really going to do this? You really want to marry her?"

"I do. I really do."

Later that night Santana stood in the kitchen, mixing the contents of one of her pots as she checks leans over checking another one. She feels arms encircle her waist, causing her to jump, but relax as soon as she realizes whose arms were around her. She feels the blonde place a kiss on her neck, and she leans back into the embrace. "What's all this?" Brittany whispers into the Latina's ear. "I saw the candle table in the dining room."

Santana turns in the blonde arms and presses a kiss to Brittany's lips and pulls back, "I just want to do something special for you." She says with a shrug. "Show you how much I love you." She adds, making the blonde smile sweetly at her.

"I know how much you love me." She says, before kissing Santana, "But thank you."

Santana simply smiles in response before pressing their lips firmly together, this time in a more passionate kiss as her fingers tangle in blonde hair. "How was work?" Santana asks, after a few minutes when she pulls away from Brittany.

Brittany props herself up on the counter next to where Santana was cooking and shrugs, "As well as teaching 5 year olds to dance can go." She says, reaching over to steal carrot from the pan of vegetables. Santana swats her hand away, but Brittany quickly pops the orange vegetable into her mouth before Santana could snatch it away and smiles proudly over at her girlfriend.

Santana gives her a scowl, but can't help smile and roll her eyes playfully at her girlfriend. She grabs the blonde's hand and pulls her off of the counter, making Brittany gasp. Santana leans in and kisses the blonde with a kiss that always left her speechless, but quickly pulled back leaving the blonde wanting more, "Get out of my kitchen while I cook." Santana says firmly but playfully.

Brittany giggles and leans in kissing Santana once more, pulling her even closer to her body, pressing themselves together. Hands begin roaming along with tongues, and the minutes begin to go by, both escaping real world, and slipping into a world that just exist with the two of them. "What is that?" Brittany asks, moving her hands down to the front of Santana's jeans where she begins groping a bulge. Santana's eyes widen as the blonde continues to kiss her and she tries to move Brittany's hands away, but the blonde just moves them back. "Someone's happy to see me" Brittany teases, pulling away to look at the Latina.

Santana pulls away from the kiss completely and turns back to her food, turning the heat down so that her food didn't start to burn. Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette's waist and whispers in her ear, "Seriously what is that?" Brittany asks as her hand goes into the brunette's pocket.

Santana gasps and grabs her hand, trying to stop her but it was too late and the blonde had successfully pulled out the box that contained the ring. Santana quickly reaches out for the object but Brittany reaches her arm up, holding it as high as she could to where Santana couldn't reach because of their height distance. "Britt seriously, give it back." Santana pleads, looking desperately at the blonde. She had this whole thing once again planned to a T and it was about to be ruined.

Brittany scurries back a few steps and quickly opens up the box, and gasps when she sees the jewelry, making both girls freeze in their actions. "Brittany…" Santana says slowly, looking up at her girlfriend who seemed to be in a state of shock. Santana takes the opportunity and snatches the box away, closing it. Santana lets out a sigh, and grabs one of the blonde's hands in her own. "Okay well this isn't how it was supposed to happen, but I guess it's now or never." Santana mumbles, making Brittany's confused eyes look up from the ring to meet Santana's. "Brittany I could stand here and list all of the reasons as to why I love you, and why I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but we'd be here all night. I just want to get the point and say that I love you, and I truly believe that you are my soul mate." She says, as tears begin escaping the blonde's eyes. Santana gets down on one knee and opens the ring box, "Will you marry me Brittany?" She asks, looking up at the blonde.

Brittany stares at the ring for a few moments, before looking up to meet Santana's nervous gaze. A smile immediately erupts on her face and she nods her head up and down, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She says, kneeling down to hug Santana, almost knocking her over in the process.

"I love you." Santana whispers, burying her face in blonde hair.

"I love you too." Brittany replies, making Santana's smile widen if at all possible. She pulls back and takes the ring out of the box before grabbing Brittany's left hand. She slides the ring on her left finger, and the blonde holds her hand in front of her face admiring the ring, "It's beautiful San." She says, smiling brightly at her new fiancée.

**Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let us go  
Just look at what we got ourselves into  
You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,  
Love you**

Santana stood in front of a full length mirror, taking in her appearance. She runs her hands over her white dress, smoothing out the wrinkles, tilting her head to the side as she looked at herself. She hears the door open, making her turn around where she sees Sam walking in. "You look amazing." He comments, walking fully into the room, shutting the door behind him.

She smiles at him, and takes in his appearance, "You don't look too bad yourself." She comments making him smirk. She walks over to him and reaches around his neck to adjust his bow tie that was currently hanging crooked. "There." She says, placing a hand on his chest admiring her handy work.

She walks back over the mirror and touches up some of her makeup in the mirror, but her gaze wonders over to Sam who was staring at her through the mirror with a smirk on his face, "What?" She asks curiously turning around to face him.

He looks down briefly as he lets out a chuckle, and shakes his head, "I just never thought I'd see the day where Santana Lopez was getting married." He says, making her roll her eyes in annoyance, although she couldn't help but agree. A couple of years ago, she couldn't see herself being married either; the thought of it just made her laugh so hard she cried. "I got you guys a gift." He adds, making her tilt her head to the side.

"You didn't have to do that." She responds simply, folding her arms across her chest.

"I did actually." He informs her, walking closer to her. "I got an apartment, that way you guys can be a real married couple, and live together alone." He tells her, and Santana just sighs.

"Sam, you didn't have to do that you know. You could have stayed there as long as you needed." She tell him with slight annoyance in her voice. Sure she had wanted to just live with Brittany, but the reason Sam was living with her was because he was having money problems, and she didn't want to throw him out on the streets.

"I know, but I felt bad, and I knew that you would never ask me to leave no matter how much you wanted me to." He says with a chuckle, but she just looks at him unamused. "It's fine. I got the new job, and I'm doing okay." He assures her as she just lets out a sigh. "Besides, bringing home girls to a house where a married couple lives would totally cramp my style." He tells her, making her roll her eyes, but let a giggle escape her lips.

"I thought you were still dating that Rachel chick." Santana points out.  
Sam just shakes his head at her comment, "No we only went out a couple of times when we first met." He tells her, making her look at him confused. That was two years ago, and they still hung out constantly. "We're just really good friends." He explains with a shrug. "She's dating some girl named Quinn."

Santana nods, and quickly remembers the blonde she had met at the bar a couple of years back. She wasn't sure if it was the same, but she didn't know too many Quinn's so it would be a coincidence if it wasn't the same. "Well, Brittany's maid of honor, Ashley is totally smokin', and single." She tells him with a wink.

"Thanks for the heads up." He says with a laugh, and she just nods in approval.

They hear a knock on the door, making them both cease the laughter and look over to see Santana's father peak his head inside. "They're ready for us Mija." He says, making her nod. He closes the door back and Sam leans in placing a kiss on Santana's cheek. She smiles at him and they both walk out of the door.

Santana sees her father waiting in the doorway, and she walks over to him, and links their arms together, "Ready?" She asks, looking up at the older man.

He looks down at her and nods, as he swallows a lump in his throat. He wasn't going to cry, but he was having a hard time not. His baby girl was getting married. "Ready." He replies, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Santana smiles brightly at him just as the ushers open the door, motioning for them to walk down the aisle.

Santana stands up at the front of the room, and looks down the aisle as she hears the doors opening once again. Her breath hitches in her throat, and she feels her knees go weak at the sight of Brittany. The blonde was always gorgeous, but today she radiated, and Santana felt tears already welling up in her eyes as she watched the blonde walk towards her with her father.

They stop a few feet away from the Latina and Brittany's dad kisses her cheek before taking his seat in the front row, and Brittany stands across from Santana, "You look so beautiful." Santana whispers lovingly at the blonde across from her. Brittany smiles shyly at Santana as a blush creeps on her cheeks, making Santana giggle. They were about to be married and she could still make Brittany blush with ease.

The woman begins the ceremony and the two girls repeat everything they were supposed to repeat without any mess ups. Sam had managed not too lose the rings, and they had placed them on each of their respected fingers with ease.

"Do you Brittany Pierce take Santana Lopez to be your lawful wedded wife?" The woman asks, looking over at the blonde who was smiling widely at Santana.

"I do." She says cheerfully with a firm nod, and a cheesy smile, making some of the guests giggle; including Santana.

The woman smiles and turns towards the Latina, "Do you Santana Lopez take Brittany Pierce to be your wed wife?"

"I do. I do I do." Santana repeats, her smile brightening a couple of notches each time she repeated it.

The woman smiles at the two women and looks out into the crowd as she announces them wife, and wife. She looks back at the two and says, "You may now kiss the bride."

Santana doesn't hesitate; she pulls Brittany to her kissing her passionately almost before the words had gotten out of the woman's mouth. She wraps her arms tightly around the blonde's waist as long pale fingers find their way into dark hair all while their friends and family stood up cheering for them.

* * *

Let me know what you think please? :)


End file.
